Operator cabs for work vehicles are often mounted over working components of the vehicles such as engines, transmissions, etc., which usually generate noise and vibration. Thus, in order to reduce the noise and vibration experience of operators, operator cabs are, at times, mounted to the frames of the vehicles via flexible connections designed to absorb vibrations and to, thereby, reduce noise inside the cabs. These cabs must have travel limiting devices as part of the roll over protection structure (ROPS) to restrict cab travel empowered by the flexible mounts as unexpected loads may enable cab travel to greater distances than acceptable. Further, such operator cabs must be somehow removable with respect to the frame of the vehicle in order to allow room to effect the inevitable servicing of the working components over which they, i.e., the cabs, are positioned. Traditionally, such cabs are removed from the service area via rotation toward the front, the rear, or either side of the vehicle using a corresponding hinge at the axis of rotation (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,721) or completely removed, via lift-off, from the frame of the vehicle (see, for example, US Patent Application Publication 2010/017662 A1) but these traditional solutions tend to be complex and/or inefficient when flexible mounts are used due to the nature and structure of the flexible mounts.